Childhood Dreams
by Why444444
Summary: After Scipio is changed into an adult, Hornet and Prosper don't hear from him again. Then, one day this new kid comes to school and Prosper is afraid he will steal Hornet from him.
1. Prologue

It was a cold rainy night as Prosper looked out the window of Ida's house. He couldn't imagine how Scipio would be coping with his father. After he got changed into an adult, Scipio went back to the island. He found a piece of paper left from the Conte that had his new address written on it along with Scipio's name. So, Scipio got on his father's boat and left to find the Conte. As it turned out, they were able to fix it wih some glue and wood filler so Scipio begged to be turned into a kid again. They didn't see anything wrong with it so they let him ride it. And so he was a kid again. Now he went back to living with his father after they found him sleeping in the Stella because he didn't want to live at Ida's. 

"Prosper?" Prosper turned around to see Bo standing behind him. He had gotten taller after they ran way about a year ago.Bo is now six and Prosper was now thirteen. Riccio and Mosca had moved back into Ida's after the police had found the empty warehouse in Castello that they were living in. Riccio made a fit about staying with Ida but he got used to it and even made friends at school. Same with Mosca who got moved up a grade for his excellent skills in Math and science. Prosper and Hornet are still friends and Prosper is afraid that it will stay that way but he thought it was enough...for now. They still never heard from Scipio.

"Prosper." Bo said again bringing Prosper back to present times. "Ida said we have to go to bed now because we have school tomorrow. He looked at the clock. 11:31! It was almost midnight. He would be sleeping through algebra class the next day. Bo left and went up the stairs to his room with his teddy bear dangling from his hand.

Prosper got up from the seat next to the window and turned off the light in the living room since nobody else was even awake. Then he followed Bo up the stairs and went into their room. Bo and Prosper slept in the same room since Bo was afraid of being alone in the dark. Their room was right next to Hornet's room. All the rooms had doors that lead to the next room. Bo was already in his bed, curled up in a ball and breathing slowly. He went to bed fast.

Before Prosper went to bed, he went over to the door that led to Hornet's room and opened it up to walk inside. He went over to Hornet's bed, kneeled down next to her, and listened to her even breathing. She was so cute when she slept. He got back up and went back to his room. Just as he was in the doorway, Hornet shot bolt up and mummbled something. She looked at Prosper with dazed eyes.

"Ida?" Hornet asked but before she could get a good view at who she was looking at, Prosper ran out of the room and closed the door behind him.Hornet just went back to sleep. Prosper stood with his back to the door for a minute before he went to his own bed. His face was flushed with red from embarrassment. He didn't want Hornet to see him.

He pulled the blanket up to his nose and began to fall asleep. tomorrow was a new day of school, but he wasn't really looking forward to it.t The only thing he was looking forward to was seeing Hornet's face tomorrow in the morning at breakfast.


	2. The New Boy

Hornet woke up to a loud buzzing next to her right ear. She started slapping at it to make it go away but it wouldn't be quiet. She started searching around for a button using her fingers. She finally pressed the smallest one down, causing the alarm clock to stop ringing. She crumbled her hands into fists and started rubbing her eyes. She really didn't want to go to school because she had a big test today that she forgot to study for and was destined to fail.

After she took a shower, got dressed and brushed her hair and teeth, she ran downstairs. She yanked on a pair of shoes and grabbed her coat. Then she ran over into the living room and packed up all her stuff into her bookbag and headed into the kitchen. Everyone was already sitting and eating breakfast.

"Ida, I'm leaving now. I need to study for a test today and I was hoping my friend could help me get a few minutes in before class starts." Hornet looked at Prosper who was giving her a smile which she returned with a smile of her own then turned her attention back to Ida.

"But Hornet, you haven't eaten breakfast. Look at all of what Lucia made." Ida began but Hornet just shook her head.  
"I really need to go.I'll just grab a granola bar on my way.Bye." Hornet walked out of the kitchen and was about to leave before Prosper came up behind her.

"If you can wait a minute while I get my backpack and shoes together, I can walk with you"  
"Sure I can wait a minute." Prosper ran upstairs and Hornet sat down on an armchair. She and Prosper had most of their classes together since they were both in 8th grade.

"Okay I'm ready." Hornet lookup up to Prosper suddenly in front of her with his bag around one shoulder and his coat laying on the other. He was smiling deeply at her as she stood up and grabbed her stuff from the floor. Prosper walked over to the door and held it open for her and let her walk through first. Then slowly closed the door after himself. They began walking normal-paced down the sidewalk in silence.

"So, how did you sleep?" asked Prosper breaking the silence. He looked over to see Hornet with a look of confusion on her face.  
"I think Ida came in my room when I was sleeping, but before I could make sure it was her, she left." When Hornet said this, Prosper face began to flush a deep shade of red, but luckily Hornet didn't notice his sudden embarrassment.

When they walked into school, all Prosper could think of was what he would do with Hornet after school. He went to his locker to get his books for first period and started walking to homeroom. He had every class but science with Hornet and most of the classes he sat next to her too.

When he got to homeroom, he saw Hornet already sitting down, her face buries in a book. But there was something different today. Some boy from homeroom was sitting on the edge of her desk talking to her but not seeing she wasn't listening. Prosper felt like he had seen this face somewhere, but he couldn't quite remember. Instead, Prosper felt a sudden surge of anger spring through his body. Jealousy?

He walked over to her and took the seat next to her and placed his books on his desk. The boy talking to Hornet only looked up to glance at Prosper but then returned his gaze to Hornet.

When he walked away as the first bell rang, Prosper got up and started asking Hornet questions.  
"What did he want from you, Hornet? he curiously asked as if it were a casual question, which was exactly what it was to Hornet. She put a bookmark in her book and gathered up her upplies for the next class.

"oh, he wwas just asking me some questions." she replied with a shrug as Prosper was walking with her to their next class.  
"And" he asked, hoping for a more specific answer.

"So I gave him some answers." she said but it sounded a little harsh as if she were getting irritated and annoyed. He decided that this would now be a good time to stop so that he wouldn't get her mad.

For the rest of the day, Prosper didn't talk to Hornet at all, thinking about what that boy, who seemed so familiar, asked her. He was getting really impatient by the time the final bell rang out and everyone let out of school. He saw that boy again with Hornet after school, talking to her at the end of the stairs. He walked down to where they were talking and stopped, waiting for one of them to realise he was even there, but nobody did.

He stood there, listening to the conversation and was about to leave because he was obviously not going to be seen, when Hornet turned around to look in his face. She seemed surprised that he was there, but then she turned back around to say goodbye to the other boy.

Hornet didn't even turn back to Prosper or say anything, so he just followed. When they got to Ida's, she just walked in and went into her room to read. Prosper went into his room as well and layed on his bed staring at his ceiling. Maybe he would ask her tomorrow, but he couldn't think why he wanted to know why so much. Jealousy? NO WAY! He couldn't be jealous of that boy. He wasn't that kind of person and he already knew he was better. He went to bed early that night without dinner, having weird dreams that involved him, Hornet, and that boy. 


	3. Different Feelings

Prosper suddenly awoke sweaty and alone in the dark. He could hear the faint sound of Bo breathing across the room and grew comfort from it. He couldn't exactly remember what his dream was about, but it had to be bad if he was like this. Possibly even a nightmare. He turned and searched for the digital alarm clock hidden in the dark. He finally found it and turned it since he always turned it away from him before bed since the light was so bright. 2:31 AM! He still had a about five hours until school started.

He stood up and began wiping the blankets that were covering him away. Walking over to the door that led into the hallway, he tripped over one of Bo's plastic fans and landed hard on his stomache with a heavy crash.

"Darn BO!" Prosper murmered and began rubbing his aching foot. He stood up and walked over to the door. Pulling it open, he gasped and stepped back in surprise. Hornet did the same thing and looked just as shocked to see Prosper. When Prosper regained his compsure he said "Man, you scared me"  
"Sorry" she mumbled and blushed. She looked away and walked back to her room without another word. Prosper was left standing in the hallway utterly confused and alone. He turned and began walking to the bathroom. When he got there, he just looked in the mirror and poured cold water on his face. This helped whenever he couldn't sleep. He rubbed his face with a dr wash cloth and turned off the light closing the door behind him.

After he was done in the bathroom, he went back to Hornet's room. He opened the door slowly and silently in case she went back to bed and was sleeping. But when he looked in there, her bed was still messy, and there was no Hronet wrapped up in the blankets. Just a book flipped over to mark the page she was on.  
'She must be downstairs.' he thought and began descending the steps that led into the living room.

There, lying on the couch with a blanket halfway covering her body, was Hornet. She was sleeping and looked disturbed. She began mumbling, but Prosper couldn't identify anything of the slurred words. He walked over to the couch and pulled the blanket up to her neck. In her sleep, anyone could easily mistake her for an angel. She was just so pretty. He didn't know how long he stared at her, but eventually he left.

He walked back up the stair and went into his room. He glanced at the clock, not really caring what time it was. 3:15, wow he hadn't expected it to be that long. He pulled back up the blankets and fell back to sleep instintly. This time his dreams were not about Hornet, but of Scipio, The Thief Lord. He wondered how Scipio was and if he liked his dad. He hadn't seen Scipio for so long, he practically forgot what he looked like. The last time Prosper saw him, Scipio was an adult and worked for Victor. Then he had another dream of the boy and who he could possibly be, Prosper still didn't even know the boy's name. Well that will change by tomorrow. Then he fell into deep sleep. Without any dreams it was blank and black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prosper woke up again to Bo shaking him. He started swiping at him, trying to make him go away. He wanted more sleep since he didn't have enough last night. Good thing tomorrow was Saturday. He would sleep in all day tomorrow. The shaking left and Prosper turned over on his stomache and tried to fall back asleep. Aware of a chill in the room, he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

He opened his eyes to meet the eyes of and excited Bo. Bo was smiling and had a twinkle in his eyes. Prosper didn't know what, but something good must have happened. Bo ran to a window and showed a sign with his hand, signaling for Prosper to follow. He was jumping up and down with excitment.

"Come on, Prop!" Bo said happily "Look. Snow!" Prosper got up and went to the window to peer out. It was true, everything he could see was covered with a fine layer of white. There would still be school since there wasn't that much, but Prosper didn't care. He loved the snow. It was so simple. The makeup of it, its color. He also loved how cold it was and how it melted in his hands. If only every problem he had can melt the same way.

Bo walked away, leaving Prosper behind watching the sparkle of the snow.'Its beautiful," Prosper thought "Just like Ho-' His thought were cut off when Ida called him down for breakfast. When he got down to the kitchen, everybody was already seated down digging into their breakfasts. All except Hornet.

"Good morning, Prosper." came a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Hornet. She was wearing her school uniform which consisted of a mid thigh high black skirt, a white button down t-shirt with a grey ribbon, and knee high grey socks. She also had her hair in a black barrette. He also saw that she had put on a bit of black eyeliner. She was beautiful. He also realised she was in a much better mood than yesterday. 'Its probably just because it snow." Prosper thought as Hornet sat down.

After they ate breakfast everyone finished getting ready for school and headed out. All of the kids left at the same time, but only Prosper and Hornet went to junior high. They began first walking to Riccio, Mosca, and Bo's school. The whole way, the three boys threw snowballs at each other. Many times, Riccio "accidently" threw snowballs at random people walking down the sidewalk and Prosper and Hornet had to apologize. When the younger kids were gone it was just Hornet and Prosper.

For most of the walk they said nothing and Prosper thought it would stay that way until Hornet spoke up.  
"Sorry about yesterday. I guess I was being kindof mean to you." Prosper just nodded his head and the silence came back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Prosper got to homeroom, Hornet wasn't there yet. Neither was the kid that usually sits on her desk. Hornet walked in followed by the boy who Prosper still didn't know the name of. Prosper couldn't quite recall where he had seen this kid before, but he had definitely seen him before. He would wait until later to ask who the kid was.

At lunch, Prosper found Hornet and ran up to her.  
"Wanna eat lunch with me today?" he asked her hoping she would say yes. She hadn't yesterday. She sat with the other boy.  
"Well yes, Prosper.Don't I always?" she replied with an innocent smile, "Also, do you mind if someone sits with us too"  
"Sure," Prosper said knowing that it would be the mysterious boy.

The whole lunch time was silent. Nobody talked. Now that Prosper noticed it, the boy looked a lot like Scipio. He had the same black hair but it was cut short, unlike the Thief Lord's. But he looked so much like Scipio he could have been.

After school Hornet wasn't waiting for him like she usually did. He walked back in and went to Hornet's locker. She was still there getting her books with the boy talking to her. The boy looked up and saw Prosper, then left. After Hornet was done packing up her books, they began walking home.

When they got home, Hornet went up to her room. Prosper followed her upstairs but went into his own room. He opened up his bookbag and began finishing up his homework. He just finished and started reading a book, when Hornet walked through the door connecting her room to his.  
"Mind if I read with you?" she asked holding a book in her hand. Prosper was surprised by her question but quickly answered yes.

The whole time they were reading, Prosper kept shifting his eyes over to Hornet sitting next to him on the bed. After about half and hour Prosper got bored since he really didn't like reading all that much, closed the book, and lay of his back. Arms outspread, Prosper looked at the ceiling. Next to him, he saw Hornet closed her book and felt her do the same. Her hand accidently touched hers and she looked over at him to see if he minded, but Prosper just gave her a reasurring smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When it was time for bed, Prosper fell into a deep dream. It was all about Hornet and how she touched him today. He wanted it to happen again. He smiled in his dream. 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note -  
Sorry I haven't been on in a really long time, it's just that my computer broke and it still isn't fixed yet. Hopefully it will be fixed soon, and when it is I'll put up another chapter right away. 


	5. Jealousy?

WOW ALL! I haven't updated in so long. To tell the truth, I actually forgot all about . Well..finally...afeter VERY VeRY LONG AND UPDATE!

Prosper woke up feeling in an excellant mood. He felt as if Hornet and him were getting closer. Now all he had to do was get that new kid from school out of the picture.

Prosper went downstairs into the kitchen for some breakfast. He glaced over and saw Hornet with a huge smile on her face so he smiled back. Yes, it was going to be a very good day.

The doorbell rang and Hornet yelled "I GOT IT!" and ran to the door. So much for Prosper's good day. The person that was at the door was the same kid that he wanted to get rid of.

"What are you doing here?" Prosper asked. This kid was really beginning to get on his nerves. He didn't like the way he looked at Hornet. He was just glad that she wasn't giving the same look back. In fact, it seemed as though she didn't even notice him looking at her with a hungry look in his eyes.

"I'm just here to walk Hornet to school, Prosper," he said as innocently as one could be. How did this kid know his name? Maybe Hornet told him or he just picked it up from around the hall ways at school. However he found it, he disliked this kid even more now. He wanted nothing to do with the kid and he wanted him just to leave Hornet alone.

'Am I jealous?' he thought after Hornet walked out with the kid. 'No, I can't be'. And with that he mumbled "I'm going to be late." and grabbed all his books and school supplies and raced after the strange new boy and Hornet. I will not let him take her.

--

Yah, I know, this chapter is really really bad. I promise you I will put another one up soon and it will actually be worth reading 


	6. Uncontrolled Thoughts

Sorry for not updating in so long / lol I say this a lot but ya. If any of you still care about this, here ya go, something to hold you over and confuse/agrivate you more P

--

After sitting through a very dull and boring day of school, Prosper's mood lightened up when he saw Hornet at her locker putting books away. That mood got better when he noticed that new boy she's been hanging around with wasn't there.

"HORNET WAIT UP!" Prosper yelled when she turned her back and was about to walk out the door.  
"Hey," she replied with a smile on her face. But the smile looked a little forced. 'Is she not happy to see me? Maybe she was planning on spending the day with that kid' Prosper thought to himself. Instead of being rude he said, "Hornet, is something wrong? You don't seem very happy"  
She looked back at him with a sad look in her face. 'Ah, so I was right' Prosper said to himself. "Well, I don't know, its nothing for you to worry about." And with that they walked home together in silence. When they got home Hornet ran upstairs and spent the night alone reading in her room. Prosper kept thinking about what could be wrong with Hornet. 'Could I have done something wrong? Maybe I did something that upsetted her and shes mad at me now.'

When it came time for dinner Bo was very happy. He had the coolest day and he was telling everyone of how he caught a pidgeon when walking on the sidewalk outside, but he decided to let it go. Ida and him were laughing when Bo explained how the pigdeon flew into the air and pooped on someones head. Hornet was quiet and so was Prosper. 'I wish she would say something so I can find out that its not as bad as I think it is' Prosper thought while pushing around the food on his plate. Finally, Hornet looked up from her plate and looked at Prosper. When their eyes met he looked down fast.

'This is so stupid,' he thought to himself, 'Nothings wrong, why do I keep acting guilty of something. I just have to act normal'  
"So Hornet, how was school today?" Ida asked Hornet.  
"It was okay, but I'm feeling a bit sick. I'm going to go to bed." Hornet pushed her plate out a bit, got up, and went upstairs.  
'Maybe she's just sick' Prosper said to himself, although he didn't believe that at all. After eating dinner he went upstairs, but as he walked past Hornet's room he could hear her crying. Oh how he wanted to comfort her! But he decided to let her deal with it herself and she would tell him when she was ready. Prosper went into his room and closed to door, trying to keep his mind on other things. 


	7. Secrets Out

So I'm sitting here in 1st period with nothing to do (its a class where we sit on the computers and do nothing lol for now until things get started) And I was like eehhhh even though my story sucks I should right more of it, and so I did oO

--

Late at night Prosper kept rolling around in his bed. He couldn't tame the weird thoughts that kept popping into his head and transforming into dreams. 'Or rather nightmares...' Prosper thought to himself.

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, so he got up and went to the bathroom to throw water on his face. He looked in the mirror and saw the purple bags hanging under his eyes, but he didn't care. He just kept thinking about Hornet.. and that boy. Did she like the kid more than him? Did she even like him at all? Who knew.

Prosper went back into his room and looked at the clock. It read 2:15 AM. Great now he had to wait 5 hours before anyone even got up, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to bed. Instead of sitting in his room all night doing nothing, he decided that he would go look in on Hornet sleeping. She'd look so peaceful sleeping there, she wouldn't be crying anymore either. The memory of it made a pang of hurt and guilt stab him in the heart.

'What should I be guilty about?' Prosper thought to himself, 'I didn't do anything wrong.. I think.'

But when he opened to door to Hornet's room, she wasn't sleeping. She wasn't even there. Prosper went down the stairs to the living room to see if she could be down there. She was curled up on the chair sleeping. Oh how adorable she looked. Like a sleeping angel. Prosper was just wondering why she came down here.

A creek he accidently made while coming now woke Hornet up. She just looked at him with a sad expression on her face and looked away. Prosper went over to the other chair and sat beside her and waited until she said something.



After 5 mintutes of no conversation Hornet looked back up at him and said "I'm sorry Prop". He didn't know what to say. What was she sorry about? Confusing him?

"Prosper," she whispered.

"Yes Hornet?" he replied worried something bad was about to happen.

"I know you don't like that new kid but I have to tell you something about him. I'm not sure if you will be happy or sad. He told me to keep it a secret, and especially not to tell you. That's why I've been acting a lil weird lately."

He waited for her to say what this secret was. Not sure if he would like it? Then it must be bad, very very bad.

"That new boy isn't exactly new," Hornet began, "That new boy is Scipio".

"But.. why would he want to keep that a secret from me? And how is he a kid again?" Prosper said awestruck.

"I don't know Prosper, whenever I asked he never replied. And I think he's up to something. I know Scipio well, and I know the signs of when he' s about to do something bad. And he's showing these signs lately."

Prosper thought in silence for a few minutes. He didn't really know what else to say. He was just so surprised that Scipio was back. After a few more minutes in silence he looked back at Hornet who had fallen asleep in the chair again. He put a blanket over her and made his way back up to his room where he layed down and easily fell into a slumber.

--

Because you so couldn't have thought it was Scipio.


End file.
